The High D
by SomethingPhantomy
Summary: A one-shot involving letters between Erik and Christine written at about 12:30 at night. First published fanfiction, so bear with me here. Rated T for insinuated suicide.


Erik,

There truly isn't a thing I can do to repay you. Your lessons are unparalleled. However, I would like to mention that your cat—Ayesha, did you say?—is certainly not very fond of me. I daresay she doesn't enjoy your attention being stolen from her.

-Christine

Christine,

There's no need to repay me, my dear. It's a pleasure enough providing your lessons. I apologize for Ayesha; she isn't what one would consider accustomed to anyone besides myself. There's no doubt that she'll warm up to you. After all, I find it hard to believe anyone could resist!

-Erik

Erik,

Thank you so dearly for tending to me in my sickness. I only wish I could've been healthy enough to sing for today's lesson! Perhaps tomorrow morning, I'll feel better. We can only hope and pray! I can't bear to miss one more lesson!

-Christine

P.S. While you were away getting blankets, Ayesha hopped up into my lap and stayed there for quite some time. I think she's beginning to like me!

Christine,

You worry far too much, my dear. I haven't a problem nursing you through your sickness—though I find it rather surprising that you accept me as a "nurse." We won't continue lessons until you're feeling as good as possible. Your health is of the utmost importance! We can't risk damaging your voice permanently. As for Ayesha, I do believe she's realized that you're just another person to give her attention. That's the way of cats, it seems, willing to befriend anyone who lavishes attention upon them.

-Erik

Erik,

I can't believe it took a week for me to be able to continue singing! What an awful cold! I daresay I had a rather excellent lesson, however, for not having sung in a week. Your patience with me is quite amazing.

-Christine

Christine,

I haven't a choice but to be patient with you! I should've considered the temperature before bringing you below the opera for lessons. Your sickness only reminded me of what a fool I'd been for overlooking such a thing. I do hope it's more comfortable down here for you now. If you're having any trouble growing used to the temperature, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm sure I can find something to do about it.

-Erik

Christine,

Your teeth were chattering today! You mustn't hesitate to tell me when you're so cold! I assure you that the quality of your voice isn't nearly as angelic when your teeth are chattering like they were today.

-Erik

Erik,

I'm getting used to the cold, I promise! I'll be perfectly alright in no time! But surely you won't stop our lessons because of it.

-Christine

Christine,

I would never do such a thing, especially if that is what you wish. I only worry for your health, Christine. If you're sure you're alright with how cold it is, we'll continue on. Don't forget that your high D has been sounding rather flat as of late!

-Erik

Erik,

I have never heard anything more beautiful than the music you play on your violin. I simply cannot understand why you aren't world-renowned for your compositions. They're ethereal, truly.

-Christine

Christine,

I have no desire to become famous for my compositions. There is nothing more satisfying than your look of pure joy every time I play the violin. That's all I need.

-Erik

Erik,

It is the greatest honor to be considered your student.

Now that autumn is approaching, I've got to ask you something. I suppose I'll more than likely end up begging, but it's worth a try. You told me last night that you'd never made a leaf pile. What a shame! I'd really love to take you outside to make one. I think you'd enjoy it more than you'd let on.

Yours,

-Christine

Christine,

I'm far too old for such childish activities! I'd certainly accompany you outside if you'd like to make what you call a leaf pile, but I regret to inform you that I will not be partaking in any raking or jumping.

-Erik

Erik,

One is never too old for jumping into a leaf pile! Don't be such a stick in the mud, father and I made leaf piles constantly, and he was much older than you! I won't hesitate to drag you outside and shove you into a pile of leaves—you can be certain of that.

-Christine

Erik,

Mon Ange, I am so sorry. What I did was wrong. I've sent letter after letter…it's been months! Erik, the time we spent together was the best time of my life, and all I want is to have it back. I was a fool to do such a thing to you.

I know I don't deserve to be taken back, but I'm begging you, Erik. Please accept my apology. You were the only reason for me to continue singing—the opera is surely going to fire me if I don't have a reason to sing soon! You inspired my voice, and I need you now more than ever. Truly, I don't care what you look like! I didn't mean what I said before!

-Christine

Erik,

I think of nothing but you every day. I worry about you constantly. Please, all I ask is one simple note, even if it's just one word. Simply seeing your handwriting would reassure me. I miss you terribly. I'm so sorry. I'm begging you to let me know you're alright, Erik!

-Christine

Erik,

Today marks a year since my last lesson. This is the last letter I'm sending. I know you've given up on me, but there's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice one last time. Nothing.

I love you, Erik.

-Christine

Christine,

My darling, I know you will never receive this letter, but I cannot bear to see you face to face again. I'll leave it beneath the opera, should you ever find a way to return. By that time, however, I will live only in your memory. My life ends tonight.

There's only one thing I'd like you to know, Christine, and that is how much I love you. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and I haven't stopped since, not for a single moment. You inspired every piece I played for you on my violin, and every opera I've ever written. Perhaps you didn't know I wrote operas, but if you'd care to take a look around my organ, I'm sure you'll find a few. Your soul is a beautiful thing, child, and any emperor would be honored to receive such a gift. I never deserved something as beautiful and pure as you and your unwavering trust. You should've never trusted a monster like me, Christine. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry I became a part of your life. It was selfish, but I knew I couldn't live without you. I can't live without you, Christine, and that is why by the time this note is found, you'll be the only one to remember me. I was blessed to have an angel visit me, despite how brief the visit might have been. Nothing in my life can compare to the time we shared. I hope you never forget what I've taught you, though I beg that you try your hardest to forget what you've seen of me. Only my voice should remain…

And please continue working on your high D. It has great potential.

Goodbye, my angel.

-Erik


End file.
